


Serene Reassurance

by paynesgrey



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Emily is still worried about Mike and finds him meditating in the forest.
Relationships: Emily/Mike (Power Rangers Samurai)
Kudos: 10





	Serene Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "distort" theme for [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic_bakeoff](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/).

Emily found him, predictably, meditating in the forest.

She stopped a few paces behind him, trying not to disturb him during his trance. She didn’t want to interrupt, but she _had_ to come. She’d been really worried about him since he was refused the beetle disk, and even though Mia had given it to him, she didn’t want any excessive doubts distorting the harmony of their group.

Also, this was Mike, and she felt protective of him more than anyone. She’d give everyone the same concern, of course, but with Mike it was different. He was unpredictable, wild sometimes, and she didn’t always have a clear sense of where his mind and motivations were going next.

Instead, as he meditated, she enjoyed the warm breeze filter through her hair. She looked up at the canopy of trees overhead, and she smiled at the serene rays of sunlight illuminating through the leaves.

Her brow knitted together as she felt an additive warmth enter within her aura. She shifted her head, coming face-to-face with Mike. She met his bright green eyes and caught his confident grin.

“Emily,” he said, tilting his head. “What are you doing here?”

She paused, feeling frozen for a moment. She never really knew how much she enjoyed being in Mike’s presence, and being this close to him sent a flush to her cheeks.

“Oh...” she said. “I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“You could never do that, Emily!” he said cheerfully, and Emily felt herself relax. Perhaps Mike _really_ was okay. He took her hand, inviting her to join in his meditation beside the trees.

Emily looked around the forest, relieved that such a wondrous thing helped her friend. Before she closed her eyes, she stared at the thick tree, silently offering her own note of thanks.  



End file.
